


savaged.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Tenspeed and Brown Shoe (TV)
Genre: Blood, Cats, First Aid, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: It's always a mistake to leave Lionel and the cat in the same room together, but--E.L. is hopeful every time.





	savaged.

“Don’t,” E.L. says sternly, and Lionel puts his hand back in his lap, no longer attempting to reach for the cat. Mark Savage smugly presses her flat face against E.L.’s hip, and E.L. ignores her. Lionel stays as still as he can, trying not to wince too much when E.L. daubs a little of the merbromin against the new cuts on his cheek, where the skin is run a little ragged and still bleeding slightly. E.L.’s expression is stout, his lips twisted in a scowl, and it’s actually hard to tell whether he’s more annoyed at Lionel, or at Mark Savage.

Mark Savage’s tail is high in the air, her white socks messy with Lionel’s blood, and she looks at him with her snaggle-toothed, slack-jawed mouth, her mismatched eyes focused on him. She blinks, slowly.

“Aw,” Lionel says. “She  _loves_  me.”

“She’s got a funny way of showing it,” E.L. mutters, and Lionel grunts as he sets a few thin plasters over the open cuts, keeping them pressed together so that they’ll scab over properly. “You don’t need to be so  _rough_ , cat.”

Mark Savage miaows plaintively, the sound like the rumble of a broken engine. 

“She’s hungry,” Lionel murmurs, and E.L. scoffs, shaking his head.

“Yeah, well, you’ve already satisfied her thirst for blood, Lionel, I think she can wait half an hour for her 9Lives while I sew her daddy back together.” Lionel sets his jaw for a long few moments as E.L. puts antiseptic on a particularly ragged claw mark that runs down the length of his neck.

“You really think she thinks I’m her daddy?” Lionel asks, softly. E.L.’s eyes close for a second, and Lionel suppresses the urge to laugh.

“ _No_ ,” E.L. says, reluctantly. “She probably thinks I’m her daddy. Whatever she thinks  _you_  are, I hope she never confuses us.” Lionel laughs, and he leans in, pressing a kiss to E.L.’s nose. “What the Hell was that for?”

“Just ‘cause I love you, I guess,” Lionel murmurs. E.L. gets that constipated look on his face that he always gets when he’s trying not to smile at Lionel, and he begins to plaster Lionel’s neck back together.

“Shut up,” he says succinctly, and Lionel obeys.

For a minute or two, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
